Time For A Change
by soupus
Summary: Its seems like everything has gone sour for Lucas, that's is until someone from his past comes back, fully grown and beautiful…takes place after the second episode of Season 4…
1. Prologue

Summary- Its seems like everything has gone sour for Lucas, that's is until someone from his past comes back, fully grown and beautiful…takes place after the second episode of Season 4…

Prologue

Lucas walked into the empty café. It was nearly nine and the only customers were a man and a woman both drinking coffee and typing on their laptops. Haley was at her usual spot behind the register calculating how much money they had.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said.

"What's up Lucas?"

"I was over at the river court."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"These past few weeks, everything that has happened." She closed the register.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yea, I mean if you think about it everybody is fine its just… its almost been like a domino affect. First I can't play basketball, then Keith dies, then your amazing wedding happens and finally Brooke breaks up with me. I'm starting to believe that I'm jinxed, you know that nothing good can happen to me."

"Come on Lucas, you know that's not true. We just all went through a rough patch but we're all going to bounce back from this, ok?"

"I just want a sign, something that tells me everything is going to be ok." The bell from the door sounded and Haley stared at whoever had just walked in. Lucas quizzically looked at her face then turned around and saw it, the sign that is.

"Just like old times," the girl said when she saw Lucas and Haley.

"Jamie?" Lucas asked when he saw Haley's now fully grown younger sister. Jamie smiled and gave him a small nod.

"What's up?" she asked.


	2. Good to be Back

"Jamie, what are you…how are you…oh my gosh!" Haley said running and hugging her sister. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, I took a cab from the airport. I passed by the house but it was empty and looked pretty abandoned."

"Well that's because nobody lives there anymore."

"What? Why, where are mom and dad?" 

"They bought a motor home." Jamie was confused.

"A motor home? Where are you living then?"

"In an apartment…with my husband." Jamie looked even more confused now.

"You're married?" Haley nodded. "With who?"

"Nathan Scott." Jamie's eyes widened.

"Nathan Scott, Lucas' brother Nathan Scott? Complete asshole Nathan Scott?"

"Well he's really not an asshole, he's actually perfect. And he and Lucas are acting like brothers." Jamie looked at Lucas and he nodded.

"Wow, two years out of Tree Hill and it's practically a new town."

* * *

The story with Jamie is a little complicated. Jamie used to be the perfect little saint, kind of a copy of Haley. She got perfect grades, always did her homework and was in bed by nine. When she hit thirteen she kind of started acting more like the eldest sister, Taylor. She would see Taylor getting home late drunk from parties or with a boy and started emulating her. She started sneaking out of the house to hang out with some friends she made that were older than her. Things started off small, maybe going to the park to smoke cigarettes and drink but when she turned fourteen she started with more hardcore things such as drugs. The day before her first day of high school Jamie decided to pay a visit to Tree Hill High. She and two more friends showed up with some spray paint and half way through the 'Fuck Ravens' a cop showed up. Jamie was cuffed and taken to her house. What a surprise her parents' got when they opened the door to two officers and one handcuffed Jamie. The cops gave the James' three options. One: they could do nothing and let Jamie do this again and eventually end up in jail, Two: they could take send Jamie to military school or three: they could send her to a boarding school in England. They cops told them all they had to do was tell them what they wanted to do with her and she could be off tomorrow. They said cheerio and Jamie was off to boarding school in England. At first Jamie continued her rebellious ways, getting into fights, mouthing off to teachers; she pretty much spent six months in detention. She eventually learned her lesson and apparently they had made a deal with the cops when Jamie had gotten in. if she kept a clean record for a year she would be sent back home. She got a drug test every month and was kept under surveillance. The Dean said see ya later to Jamie and tada, she was back home in Tree Hill.

* * *

"Where are your things?" Haley asked.

"Outside," Jamie said, pointing to her bags outside the door.

"I'll go get them." Haley left leaving Jamie alone with Lucas.

"So are you going to say something?" Jamie asked.

"One question."

"Ok."

"Are you back for good? Because I can't deal with you leaving again, I missed you too much."

"Lucas, I promise I'm not leaving anymore. You're looking at the new and improved Jamie. I'll never be that wild and crazy Jamie again. So…" Lucas smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I really missed you Jamie."

"Yea, I missed you too." Jamie closed her eyes and her mind raced to the passed.

"_Lucas I bet you can't catch me!" fourteen year old Jamie yelled to fifteen year old Lucas. They were over at the River Court, Jamie watching Lucas play basketball. _

"_Are you trying me?"_

"_Hm, I think I might be." She took off and Lucas started running after her. "Got you!" Lucas said, picking Jamie up. _

"_Ah!" Jamie screamed as Lucas carried her over to a tree._

"_I guess I win," Lucas said. _

"_Guess so." He sat down next to her._

"_I'm lucky," Jamie said. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because my sister has such a hot best friend."_

"_You think I'm hot?"_

"_No," she quickly said. _

"_You just said I was." _

"_No I didn't."_

"_Yes you did." He started tickling her. _

"_No Lucas stop!" she said between giggles. He all of the sudden leaned in and kissed her. _

"_Um…" Jamie said, kind of surprised. She got up._

"_Where are you going?" Lucas asked. _

"_Well I start school tomorrow and I have some stuff to do, bye Lucas."_

"_Bye," he said in a disappointed tone. The following day Jamie didn't start at Tree Hill high, instead she took a thirteen hour flight to London._

"So…is Haley really married to Nathan?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, they kind of had their ceremony a few days ago; um it kind of ended in disaster."

"What do you mean?" he filled her in on what had happened. "Oh my gosh, and everybody's ok?"

"Yea, but Nathan can't stop thinking about it."

"Well I don't blame him." She stopped and looked at him. "They can call Nathan the hero but you are too Lucas. You jumped into that water too."

"Thanks." He hugged her once more and she stood up.

"Come on I want to see your mom, oh and Keith too!" Lucas' smile faded.

"Um, Jamie about Keith…" Lucas' tone scared her.

"What?"

"A couple of weeks ago we had a school shooting…Keith was shot and killed."

"What?" she asked as if she didn't believe him.

"Lately Tree Hill has been a little dramatic."

"Yea, I can see that. So can I go and see your mom?"

"Yea, come on." They walked outside and Haley was talking to a blonde girl that Jamie didn't recognize. When Haley saw Jamie she grabbed the girls hand and brought her over.

"Jamie this is Peyton, Peyton this is my little sister Jamie."

"Hi," Jamie said.

"Hey," Peyton said.

"That's a great jacket you're wearing," Jamie said about Peyton's black leather jacket.

"Thanks, and that AC/DC shirt is kick ass."

"Thanks."

"Where are you guys headed?" Peyton asked.

"Over to see my mom, want to come?"

"Yea sure. I have Lupe Fiasco coming to Tric on Friday."

"What's Tric?" Jamie asked.

"An all age's club Peyton made."

"Cool, you guys have a lot of bands play?"

"We've had Fall Out Boy, Jack's Mannequin, Jimmy Eat World."

"That's awesome."

"Yea, check it out on Friday."

"I'll be there." She looked at Peyton's car. "Is this yours?"

"Yea."

"Man this is nice."

"Want to ride with me?"

"Sure." They got into the cars and left to Lucas' house.

"Hey Lucas," Karen said when they walked in. "Hello Haley, Peyton." She looked at Jamie. "And you are?" Jamie laughed.

"Karen it's me Jamie."

"Jamie? You look so different I didn't recognize you how are you?" she asked hugging her.

"I'm great, happy to be back home." Jamie remembered something. "Wait, if mom and dad aren't home and you are staying with your 'husband'," she said using quotations. "Where am I living?"

"Um…Jamie the thing is we didn't think you were going to be back so soon…"

"Glad you had so much hope for me."

"Jamie you know you can always stay here," Karen said.

"You know my dad is out of town and there is plenty of room at my house so you can stay with me if you want," Peyton said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Haley said.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, it gets kind of quiet there anyways, it would be great to have somebody else around."

"Sorry that my company isn't enough," Lucas said.

"Shut up. What Lucas is saying is that he's there in the afternoon a lot, so you'll be seeing a lot of him."

"Oh great," she said in a bored tone. Lucas pushed her. "I'm just kidding idiot." he put his arm around her.

"So why don't we head over to Peyton's now?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, let's go."

"It was nice seeing you Karen," Jamie said, hugging Karen once more.

"It was great seeing you; I hope you pass by the café."

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright."

"Hey Haley do you mind going with Peyton? I need to talk to Lucas," Jamie said.

"Sure." They split up and were soon on their way.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yea, you. You seem different Lucas."

"Different how?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Have you had any girlfriends?"

"Well there was one serious girlfriend…"

"And she might be?"

"Brooke Davis."

"I'm sorry I think I might have heard wrong, did you just say Brooke Davis? Popular, rich Brooke Davis?" he nodded.

"That's one I didn't see coming. It's weird. Haley is married to the most popular boy in school and you dated the most popular girl in school, what's Jamie to do? I'm going to get to school tomorrow a complete loser."

"You are not going to be a loser, you're going to be with me and Peyton and Haley."

"As long as I have you I'm cool," she said with a smile. "So I guess since you were with Brooke Davis you definitely aren't a virgin anymore."

"What?" he asked while holding in a laugh.

"Oh come on Lucas, she's Brooke, that girl probably lost it when she came out of the womb." He laughed. "So tell me the truth, are you a virgin?" he looked at her then at the road and let out a sigh.

"No, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Ha, god I'm good."

"Yea well tell me, Jamie, are you still a virgin?"

"Hm…I don't have to answer that."

"What? I just told you."

"So? That doesn't mean I have to tell you."

"That's messed up you know that?"

"Awe…sorry Luc." He pulled up to a nice house and Jamie could see Peyton and Haley bringing her stuff inside the house.

"Ok, this is going to be your room," Peyton said, opening the door to a big room with white walls, a bed with white sheets and a few paintings of places that don't exist.

"Wow…the size is awesome but…"

"Yea, well do some redecorating this weekend," Peyton said.

"Good, anyways where's your room?" they all walked down the hall to Peyton's room. "Oh my… this is so awesome! Look at all the albums and the sketches, did you draw those?" Peyton nodded. "Sweet a fellow artist."

"You draw too?"

"Yea, want to check out some of my pads?"

"Sure." They walked over to Jamie's room.

"I think they're getting along," Haley said to Lucas.

"Yea, I think so…I'm going to go, want me to take you home?"

"Yea." They walked over to Jamie's room where she and Peyton were surrounded by Jamie's art.

"We're heading out, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Lucas said. Jamie got up and hugged her sister. "No hug for me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh well sorry." She hugged him, and he kept her in his arms for a while.

"It's so great to have you back," he said.

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they left.

"Alright well, if you need anything let me know if not goodnight," Peyton said.

"Night." Jamie sat on her bed and looked around the room and smiled.

"Glad to be back," she said before falling back on the bed.


	3. Calculus for Breakfast

Jamie opened her eyes and for a second she was confused. She sat up and looked at the plain white walls and remembered that she was back in Tree Hill. She smiled at herself and laid back. There was a knock on the door and Peyton walked in.

"Hey Jamie, you up?"

"Yup."

"Great, we're leaving in about twenty minutes so I hope that's enough time to get ready."

"Yea, I'll be down soon."

"Ok." She closed the door and Jamie got ready. She put on a fit black long sleeve shirt, jeans and converse. She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs where Peyton was waiting.

"Ready?" Peyton asked.

"Yea." they walked out to the car and on the way to school they had a meaningful conversation on what Jamie had done and why she was at boarding school.

"You little badass, I can't believe you're the one that did that," Peyton said as she parked the car. Jamie laughed and got out of the car. She looked down the row of cars and saw Haley getting out of the passenger side of a black mustang.

* * *

"Oh look there's my sister, let go say hi," Haley said.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me, she thinks I'm an asshole remember?"

"She does not think you're an asshole, come on." They walked over. "Hey guys," Haley said.

"Oh, hey Haley, hi asshole," Jamie said.

"What did I tell you?" Nathan asked Haley. "Listen Jamie I know that the things that I have done in the past may make it seem like I'm an asshole but I have changed, just like you have and I'd like it if you gave me a chance."

"Like I have? Are you comparing yourself to me?"

"No, I'm just pointing out that people change."

"Fine, I would have rather skipped that gay speech but I guess I can let you show me that you're not an ass."

"Thank you."

"But until I know for a fact that you changed I won't stop calling you names, so if you hear somebody say asshole, dick, idiot or fuckface, just know I'm calling you."

"Jamie…" Haley started.

"I'm just kidding Haley." Lucas pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Peyton.

"What's up guys?" he asked with his khaki backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Just introducing Jamie and Nathan."

"Yea, she's actually giving me a chance to prove myself to her," Nathan said.

"She is, well that's awfully nice of you Jamie," Lucas said, putting his arm around her.

"I know, its part of the new me, giving people second chances."

"Well new Jamie, how about we go and get your schedule?"

"Sure, see you later guys."

"Bye."

"Well they seem to get along nicely," Nathan said as Lucas and Jamie walked away.

"They've always been like that, so to learn?" Peyton and Nathan looked at each other and laughed.

"You're wife's a dork," Peyton said.

"I agree, but I still love her." They kissed and walked into school.

* * *

"Ok, read them to me," Lucas said when Jamie got her schedule.

"Alright we have calculus for breakfast, art, English 4, government…"

"Wait a minute those are senior classes."

"England's a little more accelerated than Tree Hill, anyways then I have Music and…varsity sports?"

"What? You have to be in a sport in order to have that class, excuse me," he said to the lady behind the office desk.

"Yes Mr. Scott?"

"She has varsity sports for sixth period and that class is for people in physical sports, how is that possible?"

"All other classes were either filled or not compatible with her schedule."

"Well what am I supposed to do in that class?" the woman shrugged. "Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically. "Whatever, how many classes do I have with you?"

"All of them except for art which you have Peyton for."

"You're taking music?"

"I needed an art credit."

"Ok, to calculus we go." They walked out of the office and walked to class.

* * *

Brooke walked into calculus and Haley was sitting in her usual seat.

"What's up Haley?"

"Hey Brooke." Lucas walked into calculus with his arm draped around Jamie.

"Who is that skank that Lucas has his arm around?"

"Um Brooke that's my sister, Jamie."

"Sister? I didn't know you have another sister."

"Well she's been away for a while; she's a year younger than me."

"Hey Haley," Jamie said.

"Jamie, um this is Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke said.

"Hey, so I'm going to sit over there with Lucas, nice meeting you Brooke." She walked across the room to sit with Lucas. The class went smoothly and Lucas and Jamie were assigned to be study buddies.

"Study buddies? That sounds so gay," Jamie said as Lucas walked her to art.

"Yea well at least we get to spend time together."

"I know you love that," Jamie said. He smiled.

"So here you are, Art 101, I'll see you later."

"Bye." She walked in and took a seat near the back. Peyton walked in a short while later and sat down next to Jamie.

"What's up Mini James?" she asked.

"Chillin', you?"

"Tired, anyways our teacher isn't coming in today so we have the class to ourselves."

"What do you mean to ourselves? There's nobody else in this class?"

"Not many people know how to draw; this is a super advanced class."

"You mean you were solo until I came along?"

"Yup."

"Damn, that's pretty cool. So all these supplies are for us?"

"Pretty much."

"Sweet."

"So what's your schedule?" Jamie read it to her. "Varsity sports?"

"Apparently they had no other class for me."

"Well I have that class."

"What do you play?"

"Cheerleader."

"You're a cheerleader?"

"I know my looks may be deceiving, you know Haley is one too."

"What?" she started laughing. "I did not see that one coming."

"Well we all have out little surprises, anyways what's up with you and Lucas?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she opened up a cabinet.

"I mean it looks like you guys are close…really close."

"We've always been like that. Do you like him?"

"Um, no we're just friends."

"Ok." The rest of the class went by quickly and so did the day. Jamie soon found herself in varsity sports. She walked into the gym and picked out the basketball team, football team, cheerleaders and so on. Whitey spotted Jamie and called her over.

"Young lady, over here," he said. She walked over to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you new here?"

"Yea, do I have to give you my schedule?"

"I don't have to see it, what do you play?"

"Nothing, this is the only class they could put me in, I'm Jamie James sir."

"Coach Whitey, are you Haley's sister?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok well you can go ahead and take a seat on the bleachers and do homework or whatever."

"Ok, thanks coach." She walked up the bleachers and sat down. She was five minutes into her homework when somebody sat down next to her.

"Hey Lucas, shouldn't you be practicing for tonight's game or something?"

"We don't practice on game days which means you have me to yourself all period."

"How fortunate."

"Come on, you now you love spending time with me." She smiled.

"You're right I do."

* * *

Rachel looked at the bleachers and saw Lucas talking to a girl she didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" she asked Brooke.

"Haley's sister."

"Another loser."

"Hey Haley is my friend."

"Whatever, how does she know Lucas?"

"Through Haley, duh. Anyways, apparently they're really close."

"But that doesn't bother you right? I mean you are over him."

"I am, it's you I'm worried about, you seem to go for a guy whenever he's taken, and I hope you don't get it for both Scott brothers." Brooke walked away leaving Rachel alone.

* * *

"So are you going to come to the game tonight?" Lucas asked Jamie.

"If you're playing then of course I am."

"Well…"

"What?"

"I can't play."

"What are you talking about? Lucas you're awesome, why wouldn't you be able to play?"

"Because I have HCM."

"The heart condition?"

"Yea and I can't play."

"Oh my gosh, Lucas I'm so sorry. It must be so hard for you," she said hugging him.

"You have no idea."

"So what, you get to watch from the sidelines or something?"

"Well tonight I am Mouth's guest as he anchors the game."

"Cool."

"So are you coming?"

"As long as I get to have some Lucas time."

"I promise you will."

"Then I'm there." Nathan walked up the bleachers.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Nathan."

"Wow, you actually said my name."

"React like that again and I'll never say it again."

"Right, so after the party Rachel is throwing a party at her house, you two going?"

"Party? I'm there," Jamie said with a smile big enough to worry Lucas.

"Whoa," Lucas said.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Jamie are you sure this is the right way to start? By going to a high school party?"

"Lucas, I'm not going to get wasted or do anything stupid, I'm not going to drink at all. You can trust me." he looked skeptical but he wanted to trust her.

"Ok, we'll be there," he finally said.

"Alright." Nathan stayed for a little longer then went back to his friends.

"Who's that redhead that keeps looking over here?" Jamie asked Lucas.

"That's Rachel."

"Is it possible that I want to beat her up without even knowing her?"

"She has that effect on people. She's trouble and you should probably stay away from her."

"Consider it done."

"Want me to give you a ride home?"

"What about Peyton?"

"She's going to be staying here, it's what the team and cheerleaders do."

"Ok then sure." The bell rang and they left to Peyton's house. Jamie opened the door with the key Peyton had given her and they went up to her room.

"Oh my gosh these white walls are killing me," Jamie said as they walked in. They sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you and Peyton will come up with something crazy to put on the walls."

"Are you going to help?"

"Sure but I'm not very artistic."

"Trust me, I know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you're thinking." He hit her with a pillow. "Oh no my friend you just initiated a pillow fight." She picked another pillow up and they started fighting. Five minutes later they toppled onto the bed laughing. "You're such a dork," Jamie said.

"Says you." She laughed and sat up.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a while, I'm so tired."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Planning to take advantage of me while I'm in a deep slumber?"

"No, I just…"

"What?"

"I just want to be with you."

"Afraid that I'm going somewhere?"

"Like I said before, losing you for two years killed me. I don't want to lose you again."

"Well I'm not going anywhere and for your sake, of course you can stay." They laid back and he put his arms around her.

"Ok I'm setting your alarm clock for six thirty."

"That's fine, later Lucas." She closed her eyes and they were son both asleep.

"_RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" _The alarm clock blared. Lucas opened his eyes and shut it off. He looked at Jamie who was still sleeping.

"Jamie, Jamie wake up," he lightly shook her. She opened her eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty." He kissed her forehead and got up. She stretched and walked into the bathroom soon enough they were on the way back to school. When they walked into the gym the teams were already warming up.

"Why don't you take a seat up there and I'll join you in the fourth quarter," Lucas said to Jamie.

"Ok." Jamie walked up the bleachers and sat down. The first quarter went great and they were now in the second.

"Well well well, the rumors are true, Jamie James is back in Tree Hill," someone said behind Jamie. She turned around and saw the only girl she swore she hated, Brenda Carlson. She was like the queen bee from Mean Girls, ultra bitch and thought she was the hottest thing to ever walk this earth. She and Jamie were always at opposite ends and apparently nothing had changed. Jamie turned back to the game.

"Brenda, so nice to see you again," she said.

"Right. So are you planning on setting the gym on fire? Is that why you're here?"

"No I'm here to watch the game."

"Why? You don't belong here."

"Last time I checked, I go here."

"Doesn't mean anyone wants you here."

"That's your opinion and frankly I don't give three flying fucks what you think."

"There's that potty mouth, gosh can't you say one nice thing?"

"Oh yea I can," she turned to look at her, "but not to you." She got up.

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible."

"Well before you go let me tell you something. You know about Rachel's party?" Jamie nodded. "Don't even think about showing up." Jamie leaned into Brenda's ear.

"If you think I'm scared of you you're mistaken." She winked at Brenda then walked down the bleachers and sat behind the Ravens bench. The game ended with the Ravens winning and Jamie soon found herself at her first official high school party.

**Next Chapter: Jamie is at her first high school party? You know with Brenda there there's gonna be a lot of drama and maybe a few punches…will Jamie turn into her old self? Will anything happen between her and Lucas? Tune in…Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Time to Party

"Hey Jamie, what's up?" Peyton said when she spotted Jamie at Rachel's house.

"Hey, um you cheered great out there."

"Thanks, so are you planning on going inside?"

"Yea, I'm just waiting for Lucas to finish parking the car."

"Ok, I'll meet you in there then, but there is somebody I want you to meet so make sure you see me."

"I will." Peyton walked inside and Lucas showed up.

"Hey ready?"

"Yea." He put his hand out and they walked into the house hand in hand.

"Hey Lucas!" Rachel said, jumping in front of him.

"Um hey Rachel."

"Who's your friend?"

"Rachel this is Jamie, she's Haley's younger sister."

"Hi!" Rachel said hugging Jamie.

"Um, hi," Jamie said, pushing Rachel off of her.

"So want to dance Lucas? I wont take no for an answer."

"Um actually Rachel I'm kind of with Jamie."

"With in what way? Are you guys together?"

"Well no but…"

"Then its ok." She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the crowd of people. Jamie shook her head and started wandering around the house. She found Peyton and she introduced her to her half-brother, Derek. After mingling with a few people Jamie spotted Nathan.

"What's up Nate?" she asked.

"Hey Jamie, just hanging around."

"And my sister is?"

"Somewhere with Brooke."

"I never thought those two would be so close, anyways what are you drinking?"

"Hypnotic, wants some?" he handed her the cup and she was about to drink from it but he yanked it away. "Whoa, I almost forgot you aren't drinking tonight."

"Is a sip going to kill anyone?"

"Don't tell Lucas I gave you some." She drank some and gave the cup back to him.

"Please, there's barely any alcohol in there anyway, see you around." she wandered outside and people were in the pool, making out on benches, and just acting like teenagers. She was happy to be there.

"I could have sworn I told you not to show up," Brenda said from behind.

"Brenda why do you care if I'm here or not?"

"You're presence bothers me."

"Well deal with it because I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I'll make you." Jamie laughed.

"You're funny."

"I saw you talking to Lucas earlier, I want you to stay away from him, he's mine."

"You can't claim guys and Lucas doesn't even like you?"

"Of course he does."

"I'll let you think whatever you want, I'm going to go inside now and be with Lucas." She started to walk away but Brenda grabbed her arm.

"You will not go near him."

"Don't touch me," Jamie said, yanking her arm away and Brenda pushed her.

* * *

Lucas looked out the window to the backyard and saw Jamie talking to Brenda Carlson. At first he thought they were just having a friendly conversation but he remembered how many times Jamie had gotten into it with her. He saw Jamie start to walk away but Brenda grabbed her arm. Jamie yanked it away and Brenda pushed her.

"Nathan!" he yelled. Nathan looked at him. "Help me Jamie's about to get into it with Brenda." They rushed to the back doors.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Jamie asked. "If you're looking for a fight you're looking in the wrong place."

"Since when does Jamie James turn down a fight?" she said pushing Jamie again.

"Brenda, really stop it." A crowd was gathering around them.

"Jamie really…make me." Jamie just looked at her with a "you're a fucking idiot" face.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Lucas and Nathan said, trying to get to Jamie and Brenda.

"What would you do if I punched you?"

"You won't punch me."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm not into that anymore." Brenda lifted her fist to punch Jamie who stood in front of her with her arms crossed. She was about to swing when Nathan grabbed her wrist. Lucas came to Jamie's side.

"Lucas, I'm so glad you're here," Brenda said. "Jamie here was about to beat me up." She tried to get to Lucas but Jamie stepped in front of him. "Get out of my way," she said. Lucas put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Brenda just walk away," Jamie said.

"No."

"Brenda," Lucas said.

"Yea?"

"Listen to her." She pouted then walked away. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, but I could have taken her."

"Ok but we're glad you didn't."

"So can I wander now?"

"Go ahead, just behave." She smiled and walked into the house. She walked into the kitchen where a keg and about twenty bottles of alcohol were located.

"Tempting," she said.

"You want some?" she turned around and Rachel was in the doorway.

"Um no, I don't drink."

"Really? Because from what I heard you are a party animal."

"Um, that's the old me. I haven't drunk anything for a while."

"Then why did I see you take a sip from Nathans cup?"

"Because it was just a sip."

"Come on Jamie, you deserve to have fun. I mean boarding school for two years? You need to break loose and have some…fun." She slid a cup to her.

* * *

Lucas watched from the window as Rachel slid a cup to Jamie. The second Jamie picked it up he shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"Rachel I don't know what you're trying to pull here but its not going to work. I was told to stay away from you and I'm going to do just that." Jamie put the cup down and walked outside.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Rachel said.

Jamie spotted Lucas by a tree in the backyard and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said. He didn't say anything. "Lucas is something wrong?"

"You know what hurts? When somebody makes a promise to you and then goes ahead and breaks it."

"Huh? Lucas what are you talking about?"

"I just saw you take a cup that Rachel gave you. You told me you weren't drinking tonight Jamie."

"And I'm not, I didn't drink anything."

"Why did I see you pick the cup up?"

"Dramatic effect before I told her off. Lucas why don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Jamie…" he paused. "I want to."

"And why don't you?"

"I don't know, I guess it's the fear that once I do you're going to turn into your old self again."

"Glad you have so much faith in me," she said, tears stinging her eyes.

"No Jamie please don't cry," he said.

"I'm going to go."

"Jamie, Jamie." She ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were by the stairs when they saw Jamie walk by.

"Something is definitely wrong," Haley said. She started but Nathan stopped her.

"I got it." He chased after Jamie and caught up to her on the front lawn.

"Jamie wait up." She didn't turn around so he grabbed her.

"What Nathan?"

"Why are you upset?" she crossed her arms and looked away. "Don't be a baby and tell me what's wrong."

"Can you get me out of here first?"

"Sure, come on." They got into his car and left. He took her to Peyton's house and they sat in the living room. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Lucas."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't trust me, he thinks the second he does I'm going to turn into my old self again. Why doesn't he believe me when I tell him I'm different now, why doesn't he believe that I changed?" he put his hand on her back. "It's just not fair. I tried so hard to change. I did it all for them, I wanted to make them proud and I did it. Now I get here and they think that I'm not different. They think it's just an act."

"Jamie you know that's not true."

"No Nathan it is. Lucas is my best friend and he doesn't even trust me." She let her head hang low.

"Come on Jamie, you know we all care about you and we all know you've changed." She shook her head. He sat her up right and made her face him. "I care about you." He started leaning in and…

**Its up to you, and me of course…does he kiss her or hug her…let me know!**


	5. Am I calling you boyfriend?

"_No Nathan it is. Lucas is my best friend and he doesn't even trust me." She let her head hang low. _

"_Come on Jamie, you know we all care about you and we all know you've changed." She shook her head. He sat her up right and made her face him. "I care about you." He started leaning in and…_

…Hugged her. **(Did you really think I would do that to Haley?) **"You just have to give them time. When I decided to stop being an asshole it took everyone a while to realize that I was different but they accepted me soon enough. Just give them time Jamie, I promise that if you show them you've changed they'll start trusting you again."

"But they should trust me either way."

"Just give them time, ok?" she nodded. "You know Nate, I was wrong about you. I'm sorry for being so bitchy at first I just had my guard up."

"Well I'm glad you let it down for me." She smiled.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure."

"Be right back." She ran upstairs and came back down quick.

"What did you get?"

"The Goonies."

"Sweet, I love that movie."

"Alright." They sat down and Jamie popped it into the DVD player.

* * *

It was one-thirty when Peyton's front door opened. Peyton, Lucas and Haley walked in and walked into the living room to find Jamie and Nathan sleeping.

"Awe they look so cute," Peyton said.

"Yea, I'm so glad they are getting along now," Haley said. She walked over to them and gently shook Nathan. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jamie. He put his finger over his mouth and picked her up. He walked her up to her room and laid her down. He silently closed the door and walked back downstairs.

"Why was she so upset?" Haley asked.

"Well she thinks you all don't believe she has changed. You guys need to trust her, she has changed for the better and you guys not supporting her really hurts. The only reason she changed was to make you guys proud, she did it all for you guys. Lucas her not having your support is the worst for her. Do you have any idea how much she loves you? She'd do anything for you and I strongly suggest that you talk to her tomorrow." Lucas nodded.

"Alright well I'm tired so I am officially kicking you guys out of my house, goodnight," Peyton said.

"Goodnight." They all walked out of the house and went home.

The following morning Jamie woke up and headed straight into the shower. It was Friday and she was looking forward to that nights activities. Peyto0 was waiting downstairs and they left. When they got to school they met up with Haley and Nathan and walked in together.

"Ok so I'll see you guys later," Peyton said walking down to her class.

"Ok, bye girls," Nathan said, giving Jamie a kiss on the cheek and kissing Haley.

"Ok, I'm right here," Jamie said.

"Bye." She and Haley walked into class and took the same seats they had the day before.

"Hey Jamie," Brooke said as she passed by Jamie's desk.

"Hey." Lucas walked in soon after and took the seat next to Jamie.

"Jamie I need to talk to you," he said.

"Ok, after class." He nodded and Mr. Salazar started class.

* * *

"Haley can I ask you something?" Brooke whispered to Haley.

"What?"

"Is there something going on between your sister and Lucas."

"I don't think so, why?"

"I don't know, it looks like he's interested."

"Well if your so curious why don't you ask him yourself?" Brooke sat back and thought for a second.

"I will, tonight at Tric."

"Ok." The bell rang and they all scooted out of class. Lucas walked behind Jamie to her locker and then followed her to art where Peyton and the teacher were already situated.

"Hi, I have a counselors appointment so I'm going to be out of this period," Jamie lied to the teacher.

"Ok." Jamie smiled at Peyton and walked out of class. Peyton watched as Lucas joined Jamie in he middle of the hallway and they walked outside.

"Hm," she said before going back to her sketch.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk tot me about?" Jamie asked Lucas once they were outside.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I can't believe I didn't trust you and thought you lied. I should be proud of you and I am. Will you forgive me?" she looked to the side then looked back at him.

"Promise you'll never be an asshole again?"

"Promise."

"Then apology accepted." He pulled her into a hug. "So what do you say we ditch the rest of the day and got to oh I don't know the beach?"

"Jamie, ditching school?"

"Come on, you'll be there. I'll be supervised." He let out a sigh.

"Lets go."

"Yes!" they walked out to Lucas' car and went to the beach.

"Its so awesome to get away!" Jamie said as she ran down the boardwalk.

"Slow down," Lucas said as he followed her. She ran onto the sand.

"Lucas I bet you cant catch me!" Lucas laughed, thinking about the last time she said that to him.

"Are you trying me?"

"Hm, I think I might be." She kept running and Lucas soon caught up with her.

"Got you!" he yelled. They fell back onto the sand. "This seems familiar," Lucas said.

"Yup, you know what happens next?"

"Yea, but are you going to run away this time?"

"Try me." He leaned forward and kissed her, only this time it was a little different.

"So am I calling you boyfriend now?"

"Only if I can call you girlfriend." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Sure." They got up and started walking down the beach.

**Next chapter we will have Tric…and some creepy Derekness…and maybe some more Brenda drama…see ya soon**


End file.
